howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mouse (Books)
Mice are mentioned minimally in the How to Train Your Dragon Book series. Description Mice are very small mammals commonly known for their relatively large ears, squeaking noises, and their nuisance potential. Mice species comprise the Genus Mus and occur world wide, in part to their high level of adaptability. Despite their relatively short lifespan and low position in the food chain, mice are a highly successful group of mammals with a high breeding rate. Mice generally are herbivorous, eating seeds and plant material, but this is also dependent on habitat and are able to eat a wide range of foods if necessary. Vikings may have encountered the House Mouse (Mus musculus) as well as other closely related mouse-like species such as the Wood mouse (Apodemus sylvaticus) and the Eurasian harvest mouse ''(Micromys minutus) Function The Book series indicates that mice are prey for smaller sized dragons. In reality, mice are prey for a large variety of predators, even humans and some invertebrates. Mice are also kept and bred as pets. They are also a model organism for scientific research. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon Stoick the Vast has a mouse problem in his bedroom. When Toothless wakes up from his Winter hibernation hungry, Hiccup and Fishlegs put him in Stoick's room to eat the mice. Hiccup is also mentioned to bring Toothless mice to eat as treats. Later, as the crowd at the Thor'sday Thursday event looks at Toothless, they think of small dragons chasing mice. {People had seen dragons this small before, of course, normally scampering about after field mice in the wild, but NOT as noble hunting dragons competing in [[Dragon Initiation Program|Initiation].|Book 1}} ''How to Be a Pirate Mice are mentioned when the Hooligan Tribe arrives at the Isle of the Skullions to search for lost treasure. Rather, the island is noted ''not to have any mice or other "scuttly creatures running around the hillsides." This is due to the predatory dragons located on the island having eaten everything. ''How to Speak Dragonese Hiccup reminisces about dragon-watching at the Wild Dragon Cliffs while in the Roman Prison, with Toothless sitting atop his head. During the outings to dragon-watch, Toothless would be ''"watching out for careless rabbits or small mice that he could catch." Mice are also mentioned when Toothless first meets the Nanodragon Ziggerastica, whom he follows "like a cat following a mouse." The imagery of cats hunting mice is again evoked when describing the behavior of Sharkworms. ''How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse The size difference between humans and a Doomfang dragon is noted in Book 4, when Hiccup and company are travelling by sleigh across the frozen-over Wrath of Thor, and being chased by a Doomfang under the ice. A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons'' Though not mentioned in the actual story itself in this book, mice are mentioned in the dragon informational page for the Shortwing Squirrelserpent, as part of its diet. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) Category:Dragon Food Category:How to Be a Pirate Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse